


Klance Oneshots

by Fwufferson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, I know these are complete shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwufferson/pseuds/Fwufferson
Summary: Oneshots, you know, like the title says.





	1. Ukulele and Saxophone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, I wrote this before Shiro being gay was cannon when everyone shipped him with Allura and I'm just too lazy to go back and fix it.
> 
> Okay, so I know my first couple additions here are pretty terrible. But I promise they kinda get better if you bypass the first few.

Keith crossed his arms, following Shiro across the street. "I don't get why you're taking me here. I have to go back in less than an hour."

Shiro rolled his eyes, pulling the glass door open. A blast of frigged air hit them both, pulling a sigh from Keith's lips at the relief from the blistering sun. The music floating through the cafe was melodic.

"Because, it's good food." Shiro responded, Keith slipped the hat he was forced to wear off. He adjusted his black suspenders, following as his brother found a spot in the cool air. A woman smiled brightly at the two as she walked over.

"Shiro, Keith, nice to see you two in here." She set two menus down and propped her hands on her hips. Shiro smiled up at her as Keith looked down at the menu with a small frown.

"Hey, Shay. How's it going?" Shay smiled again, lighting up her mocha skin in a brilliant glow.

"It's alright. Can I get you boys anything to drink?" They gave her their orders, and with another smile she was gone, her height hard to miss around the tables.

"You brought me here to check out Hunk's crush?" Keith asked without looking up from his menu. Shiro laughed, picking up his own.

"Okay, you caught me, I did. But can you blame me? Hunk has been going on about her for a while now. Besides, afterwords we might run into Matt and Pidge on our way back." Keith rolled his eyes at his older brothers protectiveness.

"Like we'll see them. They'll be swamped by kids and teens alike. I still can't believe that Pidge took the job when you offered." Shiro laughed.

"She does make a pretty unbelievable Tinkerbell, doesn't she?" They both laughed at their slight friend with quite the temper at times. Shay came back with their drinks and took their orders. Shiro and Keith kept up a conversation until the food arrived. It was loud in the restaurant, kids and adults laughing and talking alike. Keith reveled in the relative silence, keeping his eye on the time as he ate. Though the quiet was interrupted by Shiro clearing his throat.

"So, how's the job?" Keith didn't even look up at his brother, focused on his burger.

"Same as always, I stand in the heat in the same suit every day and play the same songs on my sax. And I have to wear this ridiculous hat." Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"And there's nothing that happens that you like?" Keith momentarily thought back to a certain person, blue eyes piercing as an easy and carefree smile followed. Despite the cool air of the restaurant, Keith felt a heat creeping up his neck. He fought to keep his blush down, not meeting his brother's eye.

"No." He lied. Though Shiro knew him better. He leaned forward over the table, a smirk on his lips.

"I think you're lying," Shiro sang, stabbing at Keith with his fork. Keith rolled his eyes, smacking Shiro's fork away.

"Stop that." He groaned.

"Maybe a certain prince?" Keith narrowed his eyes, setting his fork down after finishing his last bite.

"You're paying." He tried, changing the subject. He rolled up his sleeves, feeling the heat of his blush travel throughout his body. "You wanted to drag me here, so I refuse to pay." Shiro chuckled, raising his hands in defeat.

"Alright, fine. But you are telling me more about this later." Keith raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Oh? And do you want to share with the class about you and your own certain princess?" Shiro's face flushed. Keith glanced down at his watch, grabbing his hat and placing it on his head as he stood. "Right, I've gotta get going if I'm going to make it back before the band starts without me. I doubt Hunk will, but no telling with the rest of the guys." He tipped his hat comically at his brother before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"See you later, Shiro." He pushed his way out the door, and made his way down Main Street, U.S.A. Traveling through the streets, he'd tip his hat at vendors that caught his eye, a sign he was one of them.

Suddenly there was a rooster crow. A sigh drug itself from between his lips as a form jumped in front of him with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey there, fellow!" Matt called. "Where are you headed dressed all dapper?" Keith rolled his eyes.

Matt was Pidges older brother, who also had a job in the park as Peter Pan. The man was constantly flipping himself off of things, traveling through all the areas just for fun.

"You know perfectly well where I'm going, Matt." He replied, stepping around the green clad man. Matt gave him a confused look, tapping his chin.

"Matt? My name's not Matt. I'm Peter Pan! Leader of the Lost Boys! Conquerer of Captain Hook! The boy that never grew up!" Keith rolled his eyes again

"Sorry, Peter. I'm on a bit of a tight schedule here. I've gotta get back to New Orleans Square before the band starts, which is in about fifteen minutes. Now if you'll excuse me." Keith started off again, but his friend quickly caught up.

"That's no fun! Are you sure you aren't going to see a certain prince?" Matt wiggled his eyebrows and lowered his voice. Keith fought back another blush, tilting his head down so his hat hid most of his face.

"You and I both know I had this job before he ever started here." He quickened his pace, hoping to lose his unwanted shadow.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. And Pidge doesn't secretly mess with the lighting on the Ferris wheel when Coran isn't paying attention." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Matt, seriously. I need to go. But Shiro is over there, and he might buy you something if you ask nicely." As soon at Matt turned, Keith took off, his loafers tapping against the stone path as he ducked and weaved between park goers.

He made it to his spot in no time, finding that one or two of his band mates was still off at lunch. Hunk was relaxing on a bench in some shade, talking to a family. Keith made his way over just as the family left. Hunk grinned up at him. "Hey, buddy. How was lunch?"

Keith shrugged. "It was lunch with Shiro, same as it always goes. Though, we went to the restaurant that Shay works at." Hunk sat up straighter, eyes sparking with interest.

"Oh yeah? How's she doing?" Keith grinned, watching his friend blush darkly. "She's doing good. On a different note," he checked his watch. "We should start playing soon. As soon as the others show up." Hunk stood up.

"Yeah, I need to warm up anyway. Care to join me?" Keith shrugged, walking over to their instruments set in stands.

"Not at all," he replied while slinging his strap around his neck. "What do you want to start with?" They tossed back and forth a couple of songs before deciding on one. The rest of the band members showed up while they were discussing, and they all got down to business.

Soon enough, a crowd gathered around to listen, a circle forming around the group. Keith payed them no mind, just listening to the beat and letting the easy jazz drift through the air. A handful of people made way as a couple stopped in front of the band.

Keith made eye contact with Allura, who was the actor for Tiana. She flashed him a wink, twirling around to face Lance, who was hired as Naveen. They made a great couple, fitting perfectly into their roles almost like they were made just for them. Lance made a show of bowing, extending his hand out for her to take. She rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway, after all, they were supposed to be married.

Keith followed their movements out of the corner of his eye, keeping his attention on the crowd. Lance, however, kept his attention on a certain saxophone player. Allura noticed this, smirking at him as he spun her. When she came in close, she leaned up next to his ear.

"I see a certain musician caught your eye. Again." She whispered. Lance momentarily wondered if the sudden heat in his face was from the sun or an oncoming blush he was fighting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He spun her out again. She laughed and went to the crowd, taking the hands of a little boy to bring him out to dance. Lance followed suit, taking a little girl and leading her into a fast dance that left her laughing. After dancing with a handful of people, boys and girls alike, Lance grabbed his ukulele set on a stand next to the band. He joined in with the band, dancing around as he played along.

Sliding up next to his roommate, Lance and Hunk played back to back, Hunk blasting tunes out of his trombone as Lance furiously strummed. When they stepped apart, Hunk gestured over to a certain sax player that didn't look like he was having any fun, and Lance couldn't have that.

Spinning around, Lance grinned as he stopped in front of Keith, who was trying hard to mask his blush at seeing the other man.

"Heya, Mullet." Lance greeted in character, strumming while dancing in place. Keith rolled his eyes, unable to reply. Instead he just played louder, trying to get the point across for Lance to go away. Lance just laughed.

"Oh, don't be that way! I'm just being friendly!" Lance momentarily thought of his blatant lie, but decided ultimately to ignore it. Hunk rolled his eyes at his friends poor flirting skills. They brought the song to an abrupt end, Keith pulling the mouthpiece from his lips. He grabbed a water bottle from next to his stand and took a long drink, the heat getting to him.

"What do you want, Lance?" He asked, exasperated at the others antics. Lance looked contemplative for a moment.

"Lance? Who is this Lance? I am Prince Naveen," he wiggled his eyebrows. "But, if you mistake me for this Lance fellow, he must be quite attractive." He gave a flirty grin as Keith covered his flustered state with an eye roll.

"If you don't mind, Prince Naveen," Keith sarcastically replied. "I need to get back to work." Lance frowned slightly, moving back. Allura swooped in, a bright grin on her face.

"Hello, Keith. Having a good day I hope." Keith shrugged.

"Eh, Shiro said hi, by the way." Her face momentarily flushed, making Keith and Lance share a knowing look. Keith knew that his brother hadn't asked him to say hello, but he took the liberty of doing it anyway knowing his brother.

"Well, tell him I said hi as well." She linked her arm with Lances. Hunk jogged over.

"Are you coming back Keith? The others are ready when you are." Keith nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get rid of these two." He shoved a thumb in the couples direction. Hunk laughed, before giving Lance a pointed look that Keith missed. Lance sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he put his ukulele down on it's stand.

"Hey, Keith, uh, what are you, uh, doing later? After work I mean." Keith looked at him surprised.

"Well, Shiro and I have a dinner with mom. Why?" Lance lost his nerve, a blush taking over his face. He didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"Oh, uh, no, no reason. Just forget I asked." A groan echoed from Hunk and Allura at his response. "We'll catch you guys later." He started to lead Allura away, Hunk giving Keith a hard look. Keith just furrowed his brow in response. Hunk groaned again.

"Come on, we should get to playing again." Keith followed.

He didn't understand what Lance was asking until in the middle of a song, making him blanch and give out a wheeze through his sax. His band mates gave him a concerned look as he stared at the ground, continuing to play with wide eyes.

Holy shit, he thought. I think Lance just asked me out.

When the song ended, Keith all but ran over to Hunk before they started the next song. "Hunk!" He screeched. "Did Lance just-" Hunk rolled his eyes, a grin fixing itself on his face.

"You just shot down Lance who was trying to ask you out. You're so dense, it physically hurts sometimes." Keith groaned, running his hand down his face.


	2. Kiss Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE CAN BLAME ME  
> I TRIED  
> NO ONE SILAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Shallura, but only because I wrote it before I knew. I apologize to any offended, and high five those not?

After defeating the Galra empire, the paladins of Voltron decided to return home, to try to start over. Pidge and Matt returned to their mother, Hunk going back to his family. Shiro, well, let's say him and Allura are happy.

Lance returned home for a while, taking Keith with him. Having been dating for a while, they thought it was well overdue that Keith met Lance's family. They returned to America a couple months after, moving into the same apartment complex as Shiro, Allura and Coran

Across the hall actually.

Currently, the five of them were preparing for a ball game, Hunk and Pidge were visiting the states for a while.

"Keith! Lance! We're going to be late!" Allura burst into the apartment. She was excited to see her first game of what the paladins called 'baseball'. Lance was lying upside down on their couch, dressed in the team colors.

"We're waiting on Keith. He got home late." Lance groaned.

"It's been an hour and he's still not ready." Coran bounced into the room, at first, Lance couldn't tell if it was a person or a walking mound of blue. But then the mustache spoke.

"You boys ready?" Keith finally opened the door to the bathroom, coming out in his usual clothes. Lance rolled end over end off the couch, walking up to his love. Circling him, Lance inspected the man.

"Keith, babe, what are you wearing?" Keith looked down at his clothes, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Clothes..?" Lance sighed, exasperated.

"You can't go like this, you have to show team spirit!" He turned on his heel, sprinting into their room before coming back out with a blue shirt clutched in his hands.

"Go put this on." Keith took the shirt, looking down at it before back up at Lance.

"This is yours though." Lance raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Never stopped you before," Keith's face erupted into a blush. "Now go, I want to see you're cute little ass in that before we leave."

Winking, Lance pushed Keith into the bathroom and slammed the door. Going back to the living room, he placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright! We leave in five!" Shiro had appeared sometime when Lance was rifling through his closet. "Is Keith still not ready?" He asked. Lance crossed his arms as the bathroom door creaked open again.

"Lance, you're shirt is huge on me." Keith complained, untucking his mullet from under the shirt.

"You look fine, now come on! I don't want to be late!" Allura stated, grabbing Shiro's hand and dragging him out the door. Lance had been reduced to a bumbling mess at seeing his significant other in his clothes.

Slowly, a small smile crossed his lips as he strode across the room. Coran's eyes darted between the two before he bolted for the door, having been stuck in too many situations like this before. Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, a confused look on his face.

"What?" Lance just shook his head.

"Nothing, come on, Allura will kill us if we take any longer." Keith nodded, starting for the door. At the last moment though, Lance grabbed his wrist, spinning the smaller boy into his chest.

"Wait." Taking the hat off of his own head, he placed it on Keith's. "There, now you're ready."

Keith stared up with large eyes. Lance couldn't help it any longer, swooping down and capturing his loved lips in his own. They shared a short but passionate kiss before they both headed out the door, locking it as they laced their fingers.

\------

The game was going great, Allura and Coran have an immense amount of fun. Pidge had somehow caught a foul ball, Hunk holding her up to catch it. The chatter of the other spectators and the energy from the game made them all excited.

It was the seventh inning stretch, the kiss cam coming up. Pidge and Hunk were beyond excited, chattering about. They had paid the workers to make sure the Keith and Lance were in it. When the cam had finally come on, it swung around the stadium, landing on unsuspecting victims.

Lance was explaining a play that was made to Allura when the camera was turned on them. At first, neither noticed. Then the deafening shouts got louder. They looked up at the screen, seeing their faces staring back.

"Lance! We're on the screen!" Before he could reply, a face was smashed into his. Keith had jumped across Pidge's lap, possessively kissing his love. Shiro has done the same, leaning over and softly kissing Allura. They parted quickly, waving to the camera with smiles on both their faces. When the boys parted, Lance was grinning like a fool while Keith was glaring slightly.

"Wow, if all it took for you to kiss me like that, I would paid the stadium to put me on there sooner." Lance laughed, his hand coming up to cup Keith's face. His glare sharpened.

"Shut up, you idiot." Their lips connected again, but only shortly.

"Keith, either trade me seats or I'm going to toss both your asses out of the stadium." Pidge shouted.


	3. Recording

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

If you're listening to this, it probably means that I'm dead. For good this time. Finally got rid of me I guess. Heh, so long as Keith wasn't the one to do it. Can't have him have the glory of finally killing me

don't know how I went. But I hope it was with a bang. You know, taking out like twenty ships with me or something. God, just don't tell me I died from something stupid like food poisoning. That would be humiliating. Can you imagine my gravestone? Here lies Lance McClain, died from eating a bad garlic knot. Geeze, if I died like that, please lie and say I died doing something heroic. I may be dead, but my pride lives on.

I want to thank all of you. You six have become my family. Space family. Spamily? Anyway, thank you. And please, if you could, tell my family? I, I don't want Mama to worry. Tell her I'm okay. That I'm in heaven or wherever. Just, somewhere good. Tell them all I love them and I miss them dearly. And I'm sorry I didn't make in home in time for Christmas. I got a little held up.

Coran, thank you, for being there for me. You knew how to brighten up all of our days with a wiggle of your mustache. I am happy to say you were my friend. And just between you and me, I was your favorite, right?

Nevermind, don't answer that. It's probably Hunk. Speaking of Hunk, thank you too. You were the best friend I could have asked for. I'll miss your amazing goo and your big hugs. Ones that I'm sure broke my back on several occasions. But I love you, big guy. I'm glad you were my engineer.

Pidge, you gremlin, don't get into too much trouble. Don't want to give Shiro a heart attack. Keep color coding and making more rovers. You really were a great friend and I'm glad we got put in the same shuttle. You are a great inventor, don't lose that, techie.

Shiro, a long time ago, back on Earth, I idolized you. You were some ace pilot that was amazing at everything. I aspired to be just like you. And then we got shot up into space and I slowly began to know you better. I'm not saying that you aren't still inspirational, you are, trust me. I'm just saying that I took you off of the pedestal I had you on. I'm glad I could call you a friend.

Allura, please take care of Blue? She's a little sensitive at times, but over all, you two will get on like a wild fire, I think. You would have been an amazing ruler, and I'm sad I won't see the day that you reunite the universe in peace. I wish you luck, and hope you get to achieve that. You deserve it.

That brings me to Keith, I guess.

Keith, I, I don't know what to say to you. I've been thinking this over a lot, and I always seem to get stuck on what to tell you. Sorry, I guess is the best I can do. I, uh, I'm sorry. I wish I could have gotten the balls to tell you sooner, that we could have spent more time together. But I always wish that. Any time would have been too early for me. For either of us. I'm not, I'm not what you deserved. I wish I was, but you deserved so much more than just me. But you chose me anyway. I don't know what compelled you to do so, but I hope you know it made me unbelievably happy. I love you, and I don't want you to be sad. Any of you. Think of my time here, with you guys, as how I wanted to spend it. I wouldn't change any of it for the world. It shouldn't matter that I'm gone, or where I am. I want you all to know that. All that matters is how I spent my time here and that I feel like I made it worth while.

I'm happy with all that I did, despite what others, or even myself, might have said at times. I'm glad I got to know you all, that I got to be apart of this amazing team and that I got to love the most amazing man in the world. I don't regret a single moment. And Keith? Please move on eventually. I know, it'll be hard to move on from this sexy beast, but please. I don't want to look on to you from wherever I am and see you sad. I wouldn't be able to stand myself. I hope you all know that wherever I am, I'm happy. I will miss you all, and I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry.

Keith stared up at the crypod, a calm, peaceful face looking back. He pulled the headphones off, setting them carefully next to him as he wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them tight to his chest. A heavy hand set itself on his shoulder, and he looked up at Shiro, who was giving him a sad sort of smile. Keith turned back, waiting, hoping, for the day that Lance would emerge.


	4. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I just  
> I'm sorry

Keith slid his chair out, falling into it with a yawn. Pidge raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as Hunk set a plate down.

"Good morning, Keith," He called happily. Keith mumbled something in reply, picking up a fork. Pidge rolled her eyes, typing something out on a device.

"Was that even English?" She muttered. He glared at her in reply as another person wobbled in, falling into the seat next to him. Hunk floated by with another plate, humming merrily.

"Morning, Lance." He sang before abruptly stopping and backtracking to look at his friend.

"G'morning, Hunk," Lance grumbled, picking up his own fork. He took a few bites before noticing the complete silence, making him look up. He squinted at everyone.

"What?" He asked. "Is there something on my face?" He pawed at his face, starting at his chin and working up until he felt the familiar arm going over his temple. His eyes widened, and he gasped a curse, dragging them off his face. He shoved his glasses in his jacket pocket, standing and slamming his hands on the table. He glared at each of his friends.

"You guys saw nothing." He exclaimed.

"What did they not see?" Coran asked, walking in with Shiro and Allura behind him. Pidge's mouth was still dropped open, and Keith was still staring at him in a mix of awe and a lovesick smile. Hunk had gone back to cooking.

"Nothing. They saw nothing."

Pidge slammed her mouth shut with a smirk. "Lance h-" Lance launched himself over the table before Pidge even finished her sentence, covering her mouth.

"Ignore her!" He yelled. Everyone stood there in shock as he held down the smaller person. Pidge bit down on his hand, making him yell and let go. "What the fuck, Pidge!" He exclaimed. She glared at him, brushing herself off as she stood.

"Guys, play nice." Hunk called. Lance stood, going back to his seat as Hunk set down plates for the others. It was quiet, Lance glaring at his food as the others gave him slightly questioning looks.

Until Coran broke the silence. "I didn't know you had curly hair, Lance." Lance looked up surprised, before groaning and falling to the table next to his plate.

"Just let me die." He exclaimed, making Hunk laugh as he sat down.

"Oh please, it was going to happen eventually." Lance groaned again.

"It didn't have to." He moaned. "I could've gone for the rest of my life with this lie. I would've been fine with that." He sat up, pulling his glasses from his pocket. "No use going around blind now." He muttered as he shoved the black frames on. The other three stared at him in surprise, Keith still in shock. Shiro smiled softly. "I'm glad you finally told us, Lance."

Lance shrugged, stabbing his goo. "I didn't tell you, I just forgot." He muttered, scowling into his food. Keith turned away abruptly, stabbing his food as he stared at it. Lance saw this out of the corner of his eye, making him slightly smirk. Shiro saw this as well, and he grinned at his little brother.

"What do you think, Keith?" Pidge asked. She winked at Shiro and Lance. Keith looked up, glaring at her.

"I think he looks fine. It doesn't matter either way." He ground out. Lance set his elbow on the table, grinning as he turned to face him better. Keith scowled at him. "What?"

Lance shook his head, his bouncing curls catching Keith's eye. "Nothing. Just wondering who stole the stars and put them in your eyes." Pidge choked on her water, snorting it unattractively through her nose. Shiro's jaw dropped in amazement while Allura covered her mouth to hold back her giggles. Coran grinned as Hunk laughed. Keith blinked, his face turning slightly red.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. Lance grinned, tipping his head slightly.

"You're like a comet, a once in a lifetime experience." Keith flushed darker, wondering what the hell was happening. Lance grinned, taking in every clear detail he could about the male in front of him. Making him flustered was just an added bonus. "Your eyes are brighter than Sirius." Lance didn't know it was possible to be that red. "You know what's faster than the speed of light? My heart when I think of you."

Keith abruptly stood, quickly turning and walking out of the room. He was so flustered that he ran into the door frame on the way out, but ignored it and kept walking, blushing even harder. Everyone sat in various states of shock, except Lance, who watched Keith leave with a small smile before turning back to his plate. He sent a blinding smile to Hunk.

"That went better than expected." Hunk snorted, rolling his eyes as he shook off the shock of the experience. Shiro looked to the door before back to Lance.

"What just happened?" He asked, confused.

Allura nodded, her eyebrows scrunched together. "I would also like to know." Lance smiled, chuckling softly as he looked down at his food.

"I think Lance just killed Keith's gay ass." Pidge stated, adjusting her glasses. Hunk rolled his eyes. "No, Lance gets cocky with his glasses because he can see."

Lance winked at him. "Don't you know it. I never realized you had freckles, Pidge," he stated, staring at his short friend. Pidge flushed slightly, furrowing her brows.

"How blind are you?" Lance shrugged, looking back to his food.

"I'm not that bad. Just can't quite distinguish details." Allura frowned slightly.

"How does wearing glasses make you flirt with Keith?" She asked. Hunk answered for him.

"Because he can actually see him now. Like I said, he gets cocky when he can see." Pidge rolled her eyes, stabbing her food.

"And I thought he was cocky before." Lance gasped comically.

"Take that back, you gremlin!" He exclaimed.

Needless to say, Lance wasn't forced to go blind anymore, both to his enjoyment and Keith's demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're getting a kick out of this, Silas.


	5. Committing You to Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so bad. I have no excuse other than I'm a bad writer, but people keep reading so I guess I'll keep posting.

I stared at him from across the room, watching as his hand shakily brought the fork of goo to his mouth. "Lance?" I asked quietly, hoping not to startle him. He hummed in reply, his head tilting up slightly. "Sorry if this is too personal, but, how did you- uh-" He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting up to a smirk. "Go blind?" I nodded, biting my lip. Then realized he wouldn't be able to see it. I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I was wondering when you were going to ask," his eyes rolled around the room, almost like he was looking anywhere but me. But I knew that was impossible. "I went blind when I was about six. Some disease that stole my sight from me. Doesn't really bother me if people ask." He shrugged. "Just something that's happened." My own eyes flirted across his features. "If you can't see, how we're you a pilot back at the Garrison?" His smirk faded slightly. "My other senses. I may not have been able to see every obstacle, but I knew where everything was. Sonar helped, as did touch. For the most part though, it was instinct. It doesn't matter if it's completely dark or the brightest day of the year, everything black to me." He joked, his smile coming back. I watched him carefully, waiting for something. Eventually he sighed. "You're wanting to know how I can fly the lion in uncharted territory, aren't you." He stated it more like a statement than a question. I responded anyway. "Yeah, kind of." I murmured. He blinked finally, something I didn't realize he wasn't doing. "Well, for one, I can see faint outlines, very, very faint outlines. For another, Blue and I's connection. When flying, I see through her eyes, not my broken ones. I can actually see again when I'm flying. You don't know how good that feels, to see everything and everyone. I can see you all in the astral plane as well," he smiled slightly. "I can see you, Keith. You and your awful haircut." I blushed, but he couldn't see it luckily. He paused, seeming to stare right at me, his gaze impossible to break. "I, if you don't mind," he started, looking contemplative, "I uh, can I touch you? You're face, I mean. It helps me map features and commit you to memory." I felt myself smile, biting it back though. "Yeah, if it helps." A gorgeous smile broke out across his face. I stood up and came around the table, sitting next to him as I turned our chairs. His hand came up shakily, a couple inches to the left of my face. I gently took his wrist, guiding it to my cheek. His fingers were warm against my skin, a light blush darkening his tan skin. "Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked quietly. I smiled, and I knew he could tell. "I don't mind." I quietly replied. The soft pads of his fingers drifted across my cheek, traveling in towards my nose before going up next to my eye. His fingers made slow movements, his forehead creased in concentration. "Have- have you done this with everyone else?" I cleared my throat. If he noticed my voice crack, he didn't say anything on it. "Yeah. When I met Hunk and then with Pidge. Shiro let me not long after getting to the castle. Allura let me a couple of months ago and Coran not long after meeting him." His fingers swiped across my forehead, making their way towards my hairline. Gently going over my eyebrows and the bridge of my nose. He bit his lip, "Can you close your eyes? I don't want to poke an eye out." I did as he asked, feeling his soft fingertips brush over my eyelids, barely touching them. As he made his way down my nose, I opened them again. "How did you learn to map faces like this?" I softly asked. His lip pulled up in the corner. "Same way I learned Braille, repetition." His thumb glided over my chin, his palm cupping my chin as his thumb hesitated at the corner of my mouth. Slowly, his thumb traced my top lip, warm and soft against them. My eyes fluttered closed, not needing to look at him, only feel this fingers against my face and the warmth he left behind. "Hey, Keith," I hummed in reply, his thumb resting on my cheek. "Can- can I kiss you?" A smile pulled at my face as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his in reply. His lips were soft, warm, inviting. I pressed against them gently, moving my lips in sync with his. Damn he could kiss. "Hey, Keith, have you seen my-" we jumped apart as Shiro stood in the doorway. "You know what? Nevermind! I'm just, going to leave, and, yeah." He turned around, shell shocked as he bumped into the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is complete shit, and I apologize, I've just been kinda out of it. I just finished reading another fic that was so good and it's left me in that haze you get after you finish a good book. I'll come back and edit this at some point (because hell know's it needs it) but until then, I hope you enjoy my shit writing! Also, I might or might not start a large fic, I'm not sure yet. It probably won't go up for a few days though if I do.


	6. Blue and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist Au??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a thing. That I wrote. That I don't completely hate. But I possibly have more of this particular fic coming, I'm not completely positive and I have a lot of it I need to work on before it's ready for other eyes. Think of this as a kind of teaser? Maybe? I'm not sure. I might scrap it all together. But anyway, thanks for reading my complete shit of writing! I appreciate it a lot! Also, usually Pidge will be they/them unless stated otherwise.

Running through the streets, Lance ducked into his favorite cafe. The bells over the door rang as he burst through, startling a patron sitting nearby.

"Pidge! Usual, stat!" He yelled, to the short golden haired person behind the counter. They jumped at the intrusion.

"Shit, Lance. A little warning next time, would ya?" They called, turning to the coffee maker and preparing his usual sugary, caffeinated beverage. He tapped his toe rapidly against the tiles, leaning against the counter. Pidge gazed up at him from over their shoulder with a flat expression. "Can't wait to see your boyfriend?" They drawled.

Lance gaped at them, heat rising to his face immediately. "What? No! Keith isn't my boyfriend, he's my rival. Besides, if you bothered to check the time, you'd see I'm earlier than usual, therefor I will arrive before him and reclaim my seat."

They raised an eyebrow, taking the freshly brewed mug and mixing in the sugary concoction he wanted. They snorted lightly at him. "With how much you go into detail about him and his paintings, I am bound to assume that you like the guy." They snapped a lid on the cup, handing it to him. "Good luck, lover boy."

He scowled at them. "Whatever," he muttered. "I'll see you later."

Turning, he pushed out the door and back into the rain, dashing down the street to the studio. The water pounded against his jacket as he pulled his bag closer to him, squeezing it to his chest. The tall building came into view as he rounded the corner. He turned at the last moment, his back slamming into the glass door as he went in. He slowed to a walk, pulling the second set of doors open. The girl at the front desk smiled at him as he pulled his soaked hood down.

"Hey, Lance."

He smiled in return. "Hey, Bridget, haven't seen you here in a while."

She shrugged. "I took some time off. Went back home for a while."

He smiled, thinking of his own siblings and parents. "Sounds like fun. I'll catch you later, 'aight?"

She smiled as he ducked into the empty studio, a blush settling across her features. Lance's eyes swept the empty room, settling on the easel in the back of the room. It was his favorite spot in the entire room, being in the corner with large windows on two sides. A breath of relief left his lips as he saw no body filling it's seat. He weaved his way through the easels to it, dumping his bag and wet jacket to the floor next to the seat as he set his coffee on a nearby table.

"Alrighty," he spoke to himself. Going to the supply room, which was actually just an abnormally large closet that the art professors decided to stow the extra canvas's and paint, he took a large canvas. Turning the light out and closing the door on his way out, he weaved his way back to his claimed seat. An air of comfort surrounded him as he sat down, setting his canvas up. He took his beloved paints from his damp bag, frowning as he took his sketch book from it as well. Opening it to one of the many filled pages, he smiled at the charcoal portrait. After all, that was the assignment. To paint a portrait of someone to inspire you. Most of the students had chosen that of a famous person, but Lance decided upon the strongest person he knew; Sophia McClain. His mother.

He smiled at his drawing of the woman, a vibrant smile on her lips and a piercing look in her eyes. The door opened, Professor Smythe, or Coran as he prefered to be called, walked in. Lance smiled at the man, setting his paints up.

"Hello, Lance. You're here awful early." The man said in his implacable accent. Coran was an odd man with a vast knowledge. Though, he seemed to be scatterbrained most of the time. The orange haired man was constantly forgetting deadlines or things his students had asked him mer moments before. Lance didn't mind though, finding him as a grounding point among the many stresses of college. He was easy to confide in, which Lance had found himself doing on more than one occasion. The bow tie he sported today was bright green, his brown suit jacket clashing horribly. Though, what went worst with all was his mustache in the same bright orange that grew from the top of his head. Lance just found it as part of him and accepted the man's odd clothing choice.

"I wanted to make sure I got this spot. It's the best one in the class after all." He smirked. "And I wanted to beat Keith here for once." Coran smiled a knowing smile as he set his briefcase on his desk.

"Ah, yes. You two's rivalry." Shaking his head slightly, he chuckled. "And to think you two might have gotten along at one point." Lance shrugged indignantly. He began his piece, slipping an earbud into his ear.

The studio began filling, a raven haired man wandering in as he scrolled through his phone. He looked up and froze, seeing the familiar body in his usual spot. Glaring, he made his way over to the spot next to it. He dropped his bag heavily to the floor, catching the Cuban's attention. Lance looked up from his canvas, meeting the dark gaze of his rival. Slowly a smirk worked its way up to Lance's mouth. He chuckled, going back to his painting.

"Better luck next time, Mullet." Lance sang. Keith felt his anger rising but he forced it back down. Taking a deep breath, he turned and went to grab a canvas. He sat heavily in the chair, pulling out his own reference image. He had chosen his brother, well, foster brother, Shiro. Having grown up with the same foster parents, they were the closest thing each other had to family. He began applying the acrylic colors to the canvas, feeling the way the paint moved had a calming effect.

Coran walked around, giving advice when needed. He stopped between the two boys, looking between their projects. Smiling to himself, he chuckled at the vast difference between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably end up editing this better at some point in the future, or if anyone wants, you can comment what you think I could fix. Feel free!


	7. A String of Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that this just has Lance, but I swear that I have more. I just have to edit it. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. I apologize there isn't any Klance in this one, but I'll make updates to this one, I promise. I am also aware that it's short. But for now, think of it as a kind of teaser?

Lance cracked his knuckles, rolling his neck as he let out a breath. Slowly, he posed his fingers over the keys, and he waited. And waited. And waited, until finally, his fingers moved. He pressed keys, bobbed his head and drifted through his mind as the music flowed from his fingers. He didn't know where it would take him, and he didn't really care.

It was just him and the music, nothing else.

No audience to worry about, no set string of notes, no other teachers to critic, he let himself go. Drifting to a place he almost never let himself go to, he quickly lost himself. He retreated to when he was young, carefree, unscarred. His fingers never misstepped, the music never faltered. It was one of the few places he felt truly, undeniably confident in his abilities. His pace quickened as his mind took a turn down a road he didn't enjoy too much.

He thought of himself, and how he'd changed. Of how he doesn't look the same. Act the same. Think the same as he did when he was younger. He missed it. His childhood innocence. He almost wished he'd had that back, that he could go back to not knowing the pain of loss. Not know what it felt like to loose hope of ever seeing his family again. But then his mind changed again, as he thought of what it had felt like to see them again. To hold them again. To know that they were alright.

"And here we have one of our most talented musicians, Professor Lance McClain." A voice said over the music. Lance jumped, his fingers pounding against the keys as the lid slammed down at the sudden movement. He let out an exclamation, pulling his fingers quickly out from under the key cover as he looked behind him at Shiro and a group of people. He rubbed his most likely bruised fingers.

"What was that for?" He whined, glaring lightly at the teacher. Shiro chuckled.

"Sorry. Lance, these are some people looking to attend Altea University." Lance spun around on his bench, leaning back and trying to regain some of his usual carefree air.

"Are they now? Well, then it's a good thing you brought them here then, isn't it?" Shiro rolled his eyes as Lance winked at a few of the kids in the front. A few girls blushed, looking away.

"What were you playing?" Someone asked. Lance sat up straight, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his gaze to the floor.

"That, actually, uh, wasn't a composed piece. It was just, notes." He looked up sheepishly. Shiro smiled.

"As I stated before, there are several practice rooms that you can sign up to use. Either to practice or compose." Lance looked at his watch, standing up and gathering his papers from their scattered places. He picked up his bag. "You don't need to leave, Lance, well get out of your hair." Lance waved it off, counting his papers.

"Nah, there's no need. My time's up. Besides, I need to head to work anyway." He smiled charmingly at the group. "And for all of you, I hope to be seeing each of you here in the fall. Hopefully I'll get one of you in class." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Lance," he reprimanded.

Lance laughed. "Come on, Shiro, I'm just joking. I'd want to see all of them in my class." He followed the group out the door, turning the lights off and shutting the door. "Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you later, Shiro. And it was nice meeting you all. Altea is certainly one of the best there is, and not just because of me."

The group chuckled as he turned and started down the hall, waving over his shoulder.


	8. Upside Down Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda needed some just straight up Klance, and didn’t really want the whole storyline or whatever, so this is just a Spider-Man Au. I might add more, I don’t really know. Anyway, hopefully this isn’t completely terrible.

Lance smirked, taking Keith's upside down face into his hands. "May I repay my oh so generous hero?" 

Keith couldn't come up with a real answer, instead just nodding slightly as Lance's fingers slowly crept down his throat, finding the edge of his mask.

Both teens held their breath as Lance slowly rolled the mask up, gently working it over his chin, his lips, up to the bridge of his nose. Lance leaned forward, their lips centimeters away from connecting. He hesitated before pushing forward.

For Keith, it was nothing like what people say it is in books. There were no fireworks, no sparks. Instead, there was a faint hum that started at their connected lips and slowly worked it's way through his body until his entire body was singing like a symphony.

It was warm, smooth, and soft, the complete opposite of the rain falling around them. It was slow, calming, and he could feel Lance's nose gently brush against the bottom of his chin, an awkward angle for them both. But neither seemed to care.

Keith couldn't find it within himself to care that the rain was dripping into his mask, that his hair was getting wet where Lance had rolled it up.

Not when Lance's fingers were weaving their way through the strands like he was touching velvet. Not when Lance's lips were so warm and inviting, waiting for him to deepen the kiss. Not when everything else in the world blurred until all he could make out was the feel of Lance's lips and how warm they were and how Lance let the better get of him as he gently tugged on one of the longer strands, until he realized they were both struggling to breathe as neither wanted to separate their lips. As they felt like something finally made sense.

But Keith's chest was tightening painfully at the lack of oxygen and they finally forced apart, gasping for breath like they took a deep dive off a cliff into the ocean and the tide kept tugging them deeper under. And in a way, Keith supposed that's exactly what happened, in not so many words.

Keith could feel Lance's gasps against his lips, air pushing past his tongue in bursts. Lance momentarily leaned his nose against the underside of Keith's chin before pulling back with a small, almost shy smile pulling the strings of his lips.

"Well, I hope that is payment enough," he whispered, gently unrolling the mask back past Keith's nose, down over his still tingling lips and reconnecting with the rest of his suit.

Keith still hadn't opened his eyes, savoring the moment for as long as he could, for he knew that at school tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to look Lance in the face.

But for now, he would take what he could get from the boy in front of him.

"Stay safe," Keith breathed, finally opening his eyes to see the small yet brilliant smile on Lance's face.

He began retracting his webs and in no time, he was lying on the roof with a hand on his chest trying to steady his racing heartbeat.

Lance watched the masked hero zoom away, his small smile only growing the smaller the figure got. He quickly went on his way, a small skip in his step as warmth bubbled in the pit of his stomach for his excitement of the next day.


	9. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a Coffee Shop AU but also a continuation of Blue and Red. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking suggestions if anyone wants to throw any out there, I'm kinda running behind on editing things and being able to get them out here, but I'm working on it. Also, I'm going to start the Monthly Klance from tumblr. (You can view that [ here.](https://monthlyklance.tumblr.com/)) So I might not post in a few days. Anyway, hope you enjoy! (These are more self indulgent than I'd like to admit for the rest of this fic, but oh well.)

Lance heard the bell over the door ring, he peeked around the doorframe. He gasped before going back to Hunk.

"Aren't you supposed to go get that?" Pidge asked. Lance crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"I refuse to give him service." He growled. Pidge raised an eyebrow, glancing up at him from their phone.

Jumping up from the counter they were sitting on, they popped their head around the door to see the person at the counter. His hair was falling down in his face, covering down to his nose as he looked down at his own phone. Lance looked over his friends head at the man. His eyes traveled down, trailing over his black tee shirt to the red flannel tied around his waist. The counter blocked his view of seeing any further down. They both pulled back behind the wall as he looked up.

"Oh my god." Pidge exclaimed. "I can't believe you still have that rivalry with him. It's been two years!" Lance scowled again.

"I refuse to give him service." He repeated, crossing his arms.

Hunk frowned. "Lance, just because you have a crush on the guy doesn't mean you can refuse him service. We need all the business we can get, you know that."

Lance gaped at Hunk's statement, knowing the truth to it but ignoring it. "But-"

Hunk cut him off. "Nuhuh. Get out there and be a gentlemen to him."

Lance groaned, but went out behind the counter.

"What can I help you with?" He monotoned. Pidge and Hunk weren't ashamed to say that they were eavesdropping in on their friends. Keith looked up.

"Uh, yeah. A-" he cut himself off as he realized who was standing in front of him. His eyes narrowed. "You." He growled. Lance gave a flat smile.

"Yeah, me. Now, do you want anything or not?"

Keith glared at him for a moment. "A black coffee."

Lance turned around and started up the coffee grinder. "I never would have thought you'd have a job." Keith muttered, hoping the coffee grinder would drown him out. Lance whipped around.

"What did you think I did?"

Keith looked up from his phone, surprised. "Well, I-I don't know. You just didn't seem like the working type to me."

Lance scowled. "I have to make a living somehow. What did you expect me to do? Be a freeloader?"

Keith shrugged. "I don't know. But I didn't expect you to work at some coffee shop."

The coffee grinder stopped, as Lance transferred the grindings to the coffee maker. He pressed a few buttons and the machine began to whir. Lance crossed his arms, leaning back against the counter.

"What about you?" Lance questioned, not commenting on his last statement. Keith shrugged.

"I work over at Biggie's."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You mean the old fifties diner?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, just started. Adam got me in." Lance rubbed his chin for a moment in thought.

"Adam, Shiro's boyfriend?"

Keith nodded. "That's the one."

Lance took a moment to write Keith's name across a cup, slightly sticking his tongue out as he wrote in concentration. Pouring the coffee in and snapping the lid on, Lance smiled, a genuine smile Keith almost never saw. It knocked him for a loop.

"Say hi to Shiro for me. I haven't seen him in a while."

Keith nodded, taking the cup. "Yeah, will do. See you in class."

Lance nodded, waving slightly as Keith left through the door in a confused haze. After all, he was aggressive one moment then friendly the next. It made no sense.


End file.
